No Tears in Heaven
by BluLadyK
Summary: *Revised and Re-posted!* While Vegeta and Bulma fight their feeings for one another, they are also fighting time. Will they reveal how they feel in time? Warning: SAD!! Please read and review!


No Tears In Heaven  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Bare Naked Ladies or their song "Wrap Your Arms Around Me" The song and the band are kick ass though! Check 'em out some time!  
  
AN: I decided that after reading this story again…that it was not one of my better ones. It was something that I wrote awhile ago, and I'd like to think that I've improved since then. So…I've decided to revise it and re-post it. The same general idea is going to be in this version, just more detail. I thank those who reviewed the first time and encourage them to review again! (If you can…^_^) Thanks for your time!  
  
Key:   
"___"- Dialogue   
~___~- Thoughts   
_Italics_- song lyrics.   
**flashbacks**  
  
Thank you:  
  
**Juuhachi Sedai:** Good to hear!  
  
**Meowy:** ::sniff sniff:: I know…poor Veggie-chan! Luckily it's fiction and he doesn't have to go to hell here ^_^  
  
**Myst:** Yup, he died. He's my favorite character too! He kicks major arse!  
  
**Scopa-sama:** Well, there's a sequel. I may or may not revise that one as well…::shrugs:: who knows?  
  
**Sailor Angel:** lol! We know how old this was! I was still Nova! ::shakes head:: I remember those days all too well.  
  
**Dreamgirl:** Thank you! I thought it was the greatest thing since sliced bread when I first posted this…gee I've gotten a lot smarter! >_  
  
**Jen:** lol! Sorry to ruin your day there…glad that you really liked it. (hopefully you'll find this one a bit better than the original)  
  
**Mistress Storm Crow:** >_< I agree with everything that you said. I've matured as a writer (at least that's what I tell myself) and I can see all of your points with obvious clarity. It may have taken awhile, but I finally listened to your advice! I hope that you'll find this version a bit better than the first.br>   
**Wena:** Thank you! Glad that you enjoyed it!  
  
**Inukice:** I know… just the thought of Veggie-chan dying brings a tear to my eye.  
  
**Bulma15:** Well, I've definitely written more stories. ^_^ Thanks for your imput.  
  
**Rifleman:** That's k, I talk in phrases too. I figured out html! ^_^ Well some of it anyway. And thanks for the indent stuff!  
  
**Maydyn:** Thanks!  
  
**Kye:** Thank you!  
  
**MercuryGoddess:** Yes…poor Vegeta. Glad you enjoyed it!  
  
**Lucutus13:** ::shrugs:: I don't expect Vegeta to die at all. He's my hero, and hero's don't die right…::puppy dog eyes:: Guess they all have to die sometime, ne?  
  
**Princess of Mercury:** Glad ::laugh:: that you ::laugh:: liked it! ::laugh:: (I'm not mocking you, I just think that was really funny)  
  
**SmcG:** ::shrugs:: and here I thought that it was AU, OOC. What can you do? Glad you liked it!  
  
**Veggiegirl101:** Thanks!  
  
**Artful:** yea… definitely shaky grammar. ::shakes head:: but we all have to start somewhere. Glad you saw past that!  
  
**Rose Kitty:** I know I'm mean…>=)  
  
**Elvishstar:** Thanks…I think?  
  
**Zarabeth McGregor:** lol, when is your next chapter going to be out…::glares:: I'm waiting… not so patiently!  
  
**Josie:** Thanks for not letting me forget that this fic was posted. I'm actually revising this partly because of your review! How you still liked this not so good version is beyond me! Hope this one is just as enjoyable.  
  
Now without further ado…  
  
No Tears in Heaven: The revised edition  
  
  
Vegeta lay bleeding on the floor of the gravity chamber. He had been overdoing it again. Not that he would ever admit that to himself. Self-injury was worth every minute and every ounce of the pain that he suffered. If it made him stronger, faster, and better, then in the end it didn't matter, just like he read in a book once. "The end justifies the means." Boy, what a great concept to live by. It would mean that everything he had ever done, up until this point was right.  
  
And that, that was something that he severely needed. He had never had much of a conscience before and he wasn't about to get one now. However, the onna that lived with him, was growing closer to him everyday. She was becoming his conscience, his annoying little voice in the back of his head. Only her voice wasn't so little, more like loud and demanding.  
  
Memories and thoughts racing a thousand miles a minute through his dazed head. Memories of her of when he had first arrived on the miserable little planet known as earth. She had smiled at him! Smiled! No one excluding Freeza and his lackey's had ever smiled at him. Even then, it was more of a devious; evil smirk then a smile. At least no one smiled at him and lived to tell about it. Yet the onna still lived and breathed as if she had never met him in the first place.  
  
With her stupid little grin plastered on her face, she had told him that he would enjoy earth. Ha! As if _that_ would ever happen, as if the Saiyan Prince would suddenly forget who he was and where he came from to settle down on the pathetically weak planet. Yet…it was happening. His life on earth wasn't so trite anymore. He had goals, he had things to strive for, just as he had on Freeza's ship. But, here he also had a few extra things, such as security, a home, a guaranteed meal, a potential lov…  
  
Vegeta stopped that thought process before it would manifest into his worst nightmare. In actuality, it was already becoming a reality. He was growing, _comfortable_ with his situation. He didn't mind the humans as much anymore, at least not the ones who shared his living space. He no longer awoke alert to his surroundings. He didn't have to sleep with one eye open, in fear of creatures on Freeza's ship. No…he could sleep soundly…and dream.  
  
  
_

I concede that you were right   
About this place   
I can make a perfect likeness of   
Your body if I trace

_  
  
  
For the first time in his relatively short life, Vegeta was allowing himself to dream. Real dreams. Not ones forced by his mind to drive away the nightmares that would have slipped in, in its place. But real, honest to Kami dreams that he had no control over. To his shock and absolute horror, his dreams were revolving less and less around his accession to Super Saiyan, defeating the androids, killing Kakkarot, and more of _her_. The blue hared seductress that inhabited the room across the hall from his very own.  
  
He couldn't deny her attractiveness. Not even Freeza would be able to deny it. Yes, she certainly was a beauty. Yet, she was also much more than that. Her temperament was that of a Saiyan woman. Not that he had known many, but if he were ever to meet one, he imagined that is what one would be like. Strong, not necessarily physically, but mentally her sharp wit was a match for even his own. He found himself actually having to think of comebacks and witty remarks in their verbal sparring sessions. Something that he had never before had to do.  
  
No, words were something that came almost as naturally to him as his immense strength. And the fact that he wasn't the better of the two bothered him. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, the bitter taste of defeat. He had suffered more defeats at her hand then he ever had from Freeza, and that disturbed him. With Freeza, his pride allowed him to chalk it up to "a setback" for the time being, because he was the weaker. However, with the onna, his defeat was real, she really did outclass him.  
  
Of course, he would never say any of that aloud. He barely allowed his own mind to acknowledge that fact. So, his thoughts and feelings stayed a mystery to even him. He had no desire to let anyone; especially the onna knew how he felt about her. That is, if what he was feeling was more than lust, which he was sure that it was. It was almost as if something was trying to pull them together, like an invisible magnet. Neither had to like it, but there was no fighting it. However, Vegeta was not one to give up without a fight.  
  
Therefore, he fought all of the images of her that his mind conjured up. And it didn't take much to get her into his mind. If he thought about anything, his mind somehow always turned to thoughts of her. Thoughts of mating her, thoughts of holding her, of touching her, of starting a family with her. Thoughts, that he did not need at the time, thoughts he hoped he would never have.  
  
  
_

I can hold you until you turn out   
The light   
And I can't see

_  
  
  


***flashback***

  
  
A terrible storm loomed over Capsule Corp. Thunder roared and lightning cut through the dark clouds like a hot knife through butter. Bulma was not scared of evil androids taking over the earth, Freeza blowing up the planet or even the prince of Saiyans who was living under her roof. In spite of all this, storms terrified her. Since she was a little girl she couldn't stand them, and not much had changed.  
  
Vegeta had just come in from training. The lightning had knocked out the power. Mrs. Briefs had called earlier and said that she and her husband would stay in a hotel in town; they didn't feel that it was safe to be traveling with the current weather situation. Leaving Bulma and her not so happy house guest alone…together…in the dark. Vegeta stomped into the house huffing and puffing like a three-year-old with a temper tantrum.  
  
"Kami damn storm, if can't train, I might as well go stop it myself…" His ramblings were cut off by a petrified looking Bulma standing in the hallway clutching and unclenching a torn up looking blanket.  
  
"Vegeta..." she called out meekly. "Please stay… with me tonight." She hated to show weakness but she didn't care right now. Evil monsters, burglars, hell even rapists Bulma could handle. They were all tangible enemies, they had a physical body that could be harmed. Storms, on the other hand, were the epitome of everything she had ever feared manifested into something that was untouchable. It would have been different if her parents were there, they always seemed to cheer her up when a storm was near.  
  
Vegeta sighed, "Onna, I don't have time for this. Move the hell out of my way." Just as he was about to pass her, a colossal boom filled the night sky; a flash of intense light filtered through the window. Bulma screamed and latched onto his waist,  
  
"Eppp." She squealed, burying her head in his chest and she started to sob quietly. She gripped him for all she was worth, which wasn't much, but still enough to be annoying. Vegeta stiffened at the contact but at the sound of her sobs, he inwardly sighed and returned the hug albeit rather awkwardly.  
  


***end flashback***

  
  
  
_

Do you believe that we are all   
Innately good   
Do you think that you would love   
Me until tomorrow if you could

_  
  
  


***flashback***

  
  
Vegeta, angry at not turning Super Saiyan yet again, came storming into the house. He slammed the door shut, almost ripping it off the hinges. He didn't care in the least. As far as he was concerned, the entire planet could suffer how he was right now. He was beyond pissed. He had almost made it to the next level. It was so close that he could taste it, yet it evaded his grasp once more.  
  
"Vegeta! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Bulma shouted at him, one hand still holding her chest from his abrupt entrance. He just grumbled and sat at the table across from her, which was Vegeta for "Give me food now." Bulma sighed and stood up; closing the magazine that she had been reading and walked over to the stove and begrudgingly began to cook his evening meal.  
  
After he ate, he walked into the living room. He found Bulma sitting in front of the fireplace reading a novel of some sort. She had her legs curled under her and a large navy blue down blanket pulled around her, keeping her legs warm. Tears were running down her face in slow steady streams.  
  
"What's wrong with you Onna?" Vegeta demanded. Bulma looked up.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing, Vegeta. Just this is very sad." She responded returning her attention to the book. His curiosity got the better of him and instead of asking why it was sad like any normal person would do, he went up to her and ripped the book out of her hand. He turned it over and read on the back of the cover:  
  
_An epic journey of a man looking for redemption. As he looks for a purpose his long past catches up to him. In his wake is thousands of dead. Then he meets a beautiful woman that compares to no other. She teaches him what it means to live, learn, and love.  
  
But, is it too late for the young man? Is his soul stained with too much blood for the redemption that he craves? Is it too much blood for the young maiden to endure? Will this man finally find his peace?_  
  
He couldn't read anymore. It was eerie, how much it reflected his very situation. Vegeta's face showed no emotion, however his eyes had a mixture of feelings swirling in its depths. Confusion, sorrow, and hopelessness. He then slide his mask back on,  
  
"Are you trying to mock me woman?" Bulma looked on in confusion as he threw the book onto the floor in front of her and stormed upstairs to his room. As he left Bulma whispered quietly,  
  
"No, I was drawn to this book for some reason." Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. ~Why does it bother you so my prince?~ Her thoughts continued on well into the night.  
  


***end flashback***

  
  
  
_

Would you please turn down the   
Radio   
So we can speak

_  
  
  


***flashback***

  
  
It was an especially hot summer day. Bulma was sitting out in her blue, spaghetti strap bikini. Deciding that today was too hot of a day to be cooped up inside of her lab; she promised her father that she would be in to help after dinner, and headed out for the pool side. She had a pitcher of lemonade and a glass sitting next to her chair. On the other side sat a boom box. The radio was currently blasting a song by one of her favorite rock groups. Her toes were taping, and her head was bobbing.  
  
Her music soon brought a very tired, angry and sweaty Saiyan out of his sanctuary and into the intense heat that was currently scorching the earth. His temper flaring hotter than the heat wave, he stomped over to where Bulma lay oblivious.  
  
"Turn that shit off, Onna!" Vegeta shouted at her. Bulma smirked and lifted her sunglasses up to rest on her forehead. Vegeta continued his tirade, partly put off that she hadn't shrieked at his outburst. "I can't train with that garbage that you humans call music blaring in my ears!"  
  
"Sorry Veggie, I can't hear you." She smirked then pulled her sunglasses back over her eyes. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or pummel her. She was daring to ignore him. Not something that one did and got away with! He decided that it was best to avoid spilling her precious blood all over the lawn. Clenching his fists and storming back to the gravity room, repeatedly telling himself that she wasn't worth the effort, and _that_ was why he didn't harm her. It had nothing to do with her beauty…  
  


***end flashback***

  
  
Vegeta growled at the memory that forced its way into his head. He was lying on the gravity room floor, in a pool of his own blood and he was reminiscing about _her_? He let out a forced laugh, although it sounded wet, as if there was more than phlegm in his throat. He scowled and tried to force his body to sit up. He needed to turn the gravity off…and now! It was crushing his already injured body. True, he was Saiyan, but even Saiyan's had their limits, and his was nearly upon him.  
  
"I can't die…not yet…Kakkarot…Bulma." He cursed himself for saying her name aloud. It made his feelings all the more real, up front. He didn't feel like dealing with petty emotions right now, no he just felt like sleeping forever. Something that he had never felt. Not even in Freeza's army had he ever given up his pride. Now…he felt it slipping away as fast as his lifeblood was. That along with his mind…it began to drift…  
  
  
_

I put my arms around your neck   
And you wrap your arms around me   
Put my hands around your neck   
And you wrap your arms around me   
I put my hands around your neck   
And you wrap your arms around me

_  
  
  


***flashback***

  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were having dinner alone that night. Her parents had decided to go out on a last minute date. Bulma had actually made a half-decent meal that night, although Vegeta wasn't about to tell her that.  
  
"Can't you learn to cook Onna?" Vegeta taunted. And just like he expected she turned red and started fuming.  
  
"Well, I'd like to see you do better!" she screeched. Vegeta just smirked and continued shoveling the food into his mouth.  
  
Bulma who had finished with her meal went over to the sink and began washing the dishes. She groaned as she realized that the drones didn't put the clean dishes away. Figuring that there was no time like the present she shrugged and set to work on clearing out the dishwasher. She opened the dishwasher and put the silverware away. Grabbing the plates, she put them on the correct shelf. Then, she grabbed the bowl that she used for popcorn. It was large and she could fit enough popcorn for her and whomever else decided to sit and snitch while she watched her movies. She took it and hopped up on the counter to put it on the top shelf where it belonged.  
  
Vegeta was watching her with weary eyes. He felt odd for some reason. Like something bad was going to happen. He often got the feeling while on Freeza's ship. Unable to shake the feeling, he got up from the table and walked over to her. She put the bowl away and turned around to hop back down when she slipped on a wet spot on the counter from the clean dishes.  
  
"Aghh, " she screamed as she toppled to the floor. However, she never hit the ground. Two strong arms reached out and grabbed her. She was still shaking like a leaf a few minutes later. Breathing hard, she looked up to thank whoever saved her, and she stared into two dark eyes.  
  
It seemed that they both had just noticed how close they were. Yet, neither made a move to separate. Vegeta gazed at the beauty before him. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail; strands were covering her flustered face. She was wearing a tight baby tee, and blue jeans. He was still in his training outfit from earlier, which consisted of nothing more than spandex shorts. Her chest was brushing against his muscular one with every breath.  
  
The pull was stronger than it had ever been before, and both unconsciously closed their eyes. They both drew nearer each other, Vegeta only having to lean down a few inches to reach her lips. Initially, they just grazed each other's lips. Then they both lost all sense and crushed their lips together. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, brining her body as close to his as possible, and still wanting more. While, she reached up and encircled her arms around his neck. Her hands became entangled in his wild mane of hair. They were both kissing with all of the pent up passion they had ever felt for one another.  
  
When they pulled up for air they both seemingly regained their sanity and pulled away from each other. Breathing hard, they both stared at each other as if the other was growing and extra appendage. Vegeta stalked to the gravity chamber in a tiff and Bulma turned to the sink, scrubbing harshly at the soap scum on the dinner plates.  
  


***end flashback***

  
  
  
_

I regret every time I raised my voice   
And it wouldn't be that smart of   
Me to say I had no choice   
I can kiss your eyes your hair your   
Neck until we forget

_  
  
  


***flashback***

  
  
It had been about three weeks since the incident that shall remained unnamed. Both parties were still confused on their feelings towards the entire situation. So, choosing to avoid each other rather then face the issue, Vegeta and Bulma saw very little of one other. Bulma arranged it so that her mother cooked all of Vegeta's meals, and on the days that she couldn't, Bulma made sure to either order out or make something before he came in from training. The food was always set and prepared for the Prince, so that he needn't have any contact with her.  
  
One particular rainy day the moods of everyone in Capsule Corp. were just as sour as the weather. Bulma was trying to finish some research for a major deal that was supposed to go down in two days. Her father was typing furiously at his computer trying in vain to finish the calculations that his daughter would need for the meeting. Vegeta picked that moment to storm into the lab demanding food. Apparently, Bulma's mother had left to get some shopping done and hadn't made the prince's meal. She also forgot to inform Bulma of the matter, which left Vegeta foodless when he stormed into the kitchen after a rather grueling training session.  
  
"Onna, I demand that you make my lunch!" Vegeta barked. Bulma growled a low threatening growl before calmly responding,  
  
"Vegeta I have a lot of work to do, _I_ don't even have time to eat. So make it yourself or go find someone else who cares." She resumed her study, her highlighter going a mile a minute. Vegeta just stared at her openly gawking at the fact that she refused him. Open defiance was something that he did not take lightly.  
  
Vegeta walked over to her and roughly pulled her up by her wrists, "Onna, I said _now_." His voice had such venom in it that shivers involuntarily ran up and down her spine. Her father looked up from his rapid typing to stare at what he assumed was a "lover's spat". Deciding that he was not needed, he left the lab silently, heading to his office to refill his now empty cup of coffee, closing the door behind him.  
  
The two "lovers" never noticed his departure. They were too focused on each other at the moment. Tears were threatening to spill out of her ocean blue eyes. She choked back a sob and swallowed her sorrow. Bulma was always known as the one with the sharp tongue and she put it to good use.  
  
"Vegeta, forget for one moment that something that anyone else would call special transpired between us. Forget for one second that we were supposed to hate each other guts and should never even think the thoughts that I know went through our minds that night. Wait…you know what, don't bother. Forget we even had this conversation or we even kissed. But then again, forgetting is what you are good at." She answered with a calm deadly accuracy.  
  
The tears that she had tried so desperately to hold back now flowed freely down her face. He was beginning to regret his words to her. He was just as confused as she was! Didn't she see that? 'But no…how could she?' The voice in the back of his mind said. 'You never gave her the chance…'  
  
She ripped her arms out of his grasp and stormed out of the room. Her research long forgotten, as she felt the need to break something…mainly a certain Saiyan's neck. He heard her feet pounding up the wooden stairs of the lab and then the next flight as well. The sound of a door slamming reverberated in the now empty lab. He shook his head and willed his thoughts to go away.  
  
"Bulma… I'm sorry." Vegeta whispered so quietly that a Saiyan would have had trouble hearing his words. It was only loud enough to be considered something other than thought…and to the Saiyan Prince, it was a step. In which direction he knew not, but it was definitely a step on a path that he had never chosen before.  
  


***end flashback***

  
  
  
_

I concede that you were right   
About this place   
I can make a perfect likeness of   
Your body if I trace

_  
  
  
Abruptly halting any more memories that tried to invade his head, Vegeta groaned as he tried to stand up. The gravity chamber still read 400 G. He swore to himself. Moving as slow as molasses, he made his way to the center of the room, where the control panel was located. Able to do no more than crawl, he was forced to reach up blindly to try to turn the machine off. After hitting a few of the wrong buttons, he finally hit the button that changed the gravity back to zero. The red glow died down and brightened into the white of the normal mode. He immediately felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his crushed body, and it in fact had.  
  
He sat up, not feeling as tired or injured anymore. He looked down at himself trying to assess his injuries, already thinking of how to start his session later that night. When he caught sight of his chest, he groaned and lay back down. He was worse off then he thought. There was a hole in his side, where the stray ki blast had hit him. Blood was pouring profusely from his open wound. He swore that he had spilt enough blood to paint the entire gravity room floor red. He could feel at least six broken ribs and four more that were seriously bruised. His left shoulder was also dislocated and he had trouble moving his right leg.  
  
Trying not to let unconsciousness take him over, he fought the overwhelming number of injuries as best he could. However, he had lost a great deal of blood, and his hold on the conscience realm was slowly slipping from his grasp.  
  
Bulma was outside relaxing in her lawn chair, bathing suit on, magazine in hand and her radio was playing softly in the background. She didn't want a repeat of the last time she was sunbathing with her stereo. However, she was doing less reading and more staring at the gravity room. She couldn't help but think of the argument they had gotten into the other day. He had said some pretty mean things, but then again so had she.  
  
So, when she saw the familiar red tint of the gravity room change to bright white her attention was peaked. Wondering why Vegeta had stopped training so early in the morning, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Her curiosity getting the better of her she cautiously walked up to the door.  
  
She knocked twice letting the irate Saiyan know that she was there. "Vegeta? Vegeta are you in there?" She asked through the metal door. Vegeta glanced up, he vaguely heard the sound of someone pounding on the door. It echoed through his ears. ~So, this is how it will all end. My death coming from my own hand…it's too bad she never knew~ He started to black out, the darkness overwhelming his senses. ~No! I need to hold on, if only to tell her~  
  
Bulma was growing worried now, he usually would have told her to "Sod off" by now. Or at least demanded she explain why the hell she felt it necessary to interrupt his precious training. Her heart pounding in her chest, as she opened the door to the gravity room, prepared to fend off one of his verbal attacks. However, the sight that greeted her was not the one she was expecting. Vegeta was lying close to unconsciousness in his own pool of blood. He had trouble even keeping his eyes open.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed running to his side. "Oh my Kami! What the hell happened?" She gently brought his head so that it rested in her lap. She began to gently stroke his hair, while gauging his injuries. So far, the wound that frightened her the most was the large gash in his side. She could tell that he was losing too much blood and that she needed to do something and fast.  
  
However, for some reason she could not bring herself to stop stroking his flame like hair. It seemed to smooth out the wrinkles of torture on his face. She could not stand to cause him any more pain then he was already in. Vegeta was vaguely aware of someone holding his head up. He opened his eyes and saw an angel sitting before him. Odd, he could have sworn that Kakkarot mentioned a check in station when one died. Had he bypassed all of that? And if so why was he not in hell?  
  
"Am I in Heaven?" he asked the angel weakly. Bulma chuckled, smiling a weak smile at him.  
  
"No you are in the gravity chamber. This is Bulma." She stroked his cheek. He smiled very uncharacteristically. He was slowly losing his grip on life. He stared up at the beauty that had captured his heart. Finally, in the hour of his death, he was able to admit it to himself. She meant more to him then he could ever hope to imagine. It hurt him to see that she had tears running down her face. He never wanted his onna to be sad, not while he was there.  
  
"Vegeta please you will be all right. You have to be. I love you, please don't leave me." He started at her words. She loved him? He was no longer afraid of rejection, he didn't have time to be. Everything felt lighter, like all of his past was slowly melting away and there was just the two of them there. She bent down and lightly pressed her lips against his. He reached his hand up to stroke her cheek. Bulma could see the love shining threw his eyes. He managed to cough out through the blood that was beginning to pool in the back of his throat,  
  
"Shhh, don't cry. There are no tears in Heaven… my tenshi." His eyes then rolled back in his head. And with that, final declaration he collapsed, his slightly blue aura fading into nothing. His body was still warm, but it was quickly turning cold, and blue. Unnoticed tears that he had shed fell from his eyes and face onto her hand. She wiped her tears away and lightly kissed each one of his off his perfect face.  
  
"Don't cry now my prince, there are no tears in heaven… no tears in heaven."  
  
  
_

I can hold you until we turn out   
The light   
And I can't see   
I can't see

_  
  
  
AN: The end! So? How did you guys like it? I think that this version is MUCH better than the original. I think it incites a bit more emotion in the reader. I think it also makes more sense now…>_   
By the by…the quote that Veggie was referring to in the beginning is a real quote. "The end justifies the means." Is from Niccolo Machiavelli's, The Prince


End file.
